


Do I Have To Kiss You Again?

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A month after the season finale and the two finally have their first time alone together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I Have To Kiss You Again?

Finally, things were settling back to “normal” in the prison. It had been a month since both Jac’s and Bea’s arrests. That meant it had been a month since Erica and Franky had let loose. Erica hadn’t let herself think about it, and that had been relatively easy with everything that was going on. It seemed Channing was still after her job and her relationship with Mark was exactly going smoothly either. It seemed every time they talked, they would argue. Big arguments too, storming out of the house and sleeping on the couch kind of arguments. So Erica had plenty to think about, but that didn’t mean from time to time Franky didn’t creep into her thoughts.

Franky, on the other hand thought of nothing more than Erica. Not that you could tell of course, she put on her suave, charming and confident self. She played basketball, and she had gathered up a great number of the girls, still itching for that top dog position. But inside she knew, she’d throw it all away for a visit from Erica. There’d been no reason for the two of them to see each other one on one in over a month, and Franky was getting impatient. 

There was a knock on the governors door.  
“Come in,” Erica said, looking up. She involuntary sighed and rubbed her forehead in stress and tiredness as she looked up at Franky.  
Franky wet her bottom lip, the way she always did when she looked at Erica, “Someone’s working too hard.”  
“What do you want Franky?” Erica asked exasperated.   
Franky smirked, “Well now whose being inappropriate?” She slouched back in her, casual as anything.  
Erica merely raised her eyebrows. “Franky, what are you doing here?”  
“Nice rephrase. I want to know when we’re going to get back to tutoring. I know you’ve been busy with everything, but I’m kinda getting behind.”  
Erica had known this was coming, “Franky, I can’t tutor you anymore. I’m sorry but that’s the last of it. I just can’t.”  
Franky screwed up her eyes at Erica, “You can…you just won’t. Don’t you want me to be one of those rehabilitated women who people aren’t scared of…or whatever?”  
Erica should have known Franky would have that speech all but memorised and turn it on her at some point, “Of course I do. But you can do it without me.”  
Franky shifted in her chair, for once looking uncomfortable, “But I don’t want to…without you,” there was a tenderness in Franky’s voice that she hadn’t meant to let creep in. She crossed her arms and tried to reclaim her previous position.

“There are plenty of others – “  
“But they’re not you. You know how to motivate me. “  
“Franky – “  
“Do I have to kiss you again?”  
“Well, sorry it was such a chore,” Erica blurted out without even thinking and quickly berated herself for it. She had just given all the power to Franky and from the smirk on her face, Franky knew it. She stood up slowly and walked over to Erica’s chair, placing a hand on one side and one hand on Erica’s chin, raising it gently. This was so different to their last, rough encounter. Erica was dizzy with aching, she knew what she wanted; to kiss Franky again, passionately, but she was still holding back that part of herself. Franky licked her lips again, and god how that got to Erica, if Franky knew how to use her tongue just to express how emotions she imagined she must know how to use it in a thousand different ways, but no, she told herself off once again for thinking those thoughts. All of a sudden Franky’s face was so close to Erica’s, all she could see was those huge, dark eyes, not looking tough or defiant at all, for once. Franky pressed her lips gently to the governors, who didn’t resist at all this time, she raised her hand and pulled Franky by the waist, closer, until Franky was sitting on her, open legged, kissing her passionately. Erica kept her hands on Franky’s waist, afraid to move them, because she knew what she wanted to do. Franky didn’t seem afraid though, she traced a single finger from Erica’s eye to her lips and down to her throat. She followed her finger with her lips, nipping Erica’s neck gently. Erica bent her head backwards, giving Franky all the permission and access she needed. But Franky quickly came back up to Erica’s lips, kissing her gently.   
This surprised Erica, she’d always thought Franky would be rough, like the first time they kissed, and would want more, but right now it seemed all Franky wanted to do was hold her and kiss her. 

“What do you want?” Erica repeated.  
Franky broke away from Erica for a moment, brushing her hair from her eyes, “I just want to kiss you,” then that sly smile played across her lips that made Erica blush before Franky even continued, “well maybe, not just kiss you. But right now, I just want to kiss you.”


End file.
